The Six Times Jack Frost Bumped into Adrien Agreste
by CagedBrokenBeautiful
Summary: What the title says. Cross posted on AO3.


The first time Jack Frost bumped into Adrien Agreste was during winter. (Of course it was winter, Jack would never go to Paris if he could ever help it—too much pigeons, ugh. Feather allergies were annoying as hell. Why had he thought Paris was a good place for relaxation with all those darn pigeons flying around?)

It had been around a year after he'd officially became a Guardian; and while that job sure had its perks (such as not being invisible anymore and being granted full access to North's workshop without getting kicked out by the yetis), it could get real tiring sometimes. Not that he hated it…he just needed some time to relax with Wind. And what better place to relax than Paris, City of Light (which should be better renamed as the City of Pooping Pigeons)?

And with that in mind, Jack set off, determined to stay a little while and spread a little snow.

Jack grinned as Wind deposited him gently onto the ground, which froze the moment his bare feet touched it. "Thanks, Wind," he laughed, patting back his ruffled hair. The wind tousled it again in response.

He lightly skipped down the path. He was in a park—trees still green, even in the stark of winter, a light layer of snow covering everything in sight. There were children running around, buzzing with the holiday spirit, bundled up in warm clothes. Everyone seemed to be in a happy mood, and Jack smiled in ease, randomly tapping the ground with his staff and watching frost patterns swirl from the weathered tip. Ah, life was good, he thought, as he waved at one of the children watching him in awe and blew a snowflake towards their direction.

Suddenly, he felt a nudge from his side—Wind.

"What is it?" he stopped, tilting his head to one side. Worry gnawed him, his earlier mood dissipating. Was Pitch back? Had Wind spotted a Nightmare? Were the Guardians in trouble?

Wind pushed his head and directed his gaze to a lone boy sitting on a bench, staring at the snow. Jack studied the boy. He was slight and small, blond hair sprinkled with white snow. Unlike the others, he seemed somber and solemn, head down.

Jack approached him, his footsteps soundlessly against the snow, and knelt beside the boy. The boy looked up, and Jack stared into deep, emerald eyes, a brilliant shade of green. His eyes were canvases, fear, anguish and sadness splashing across the vivid orbs.

Jack couldn't stand it. Those emotions…no child should feel it. Without thinking, he enveloped the child into his arms, expecting the child to shiver or to struggle against him (after all, who wouldn't—a random stranger just hugged you. Anyone's first instinct would be to flee. Looking back, Jack couldn't hold back a smile amidst the tears). Instead, he melted into the embrace, shoulders shaking as tears flooded from his eyes.

"Shhh, little one," Jack rocked on his heels, wrapping an arm protectively around the child.

The child slowly released his death grip on Jack's hoodie. "What's your name, little one?" Jack asked softly, brushing back the tears that trickled down the pale face.

"A-Adrien." the child hiccupped, rubbing his eyes.

Jack's heart melted. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. Nice to meet you, Adrien." He smiled, hoping to cheer the boy up. Something was obviously bothering him—and something in his heart resonated with the lonely child standing in front of him, who sought comfort in a stranger.

Adrien's eyes widened comically. "Jack…Frost?"

"Yup. Now, tell me what's bothering you." Jack plopped down onto the ground, gathering the child into his arms once again. Adrien wrapped his thin arms around his neck, his eyes losing the spark of life.

"My…Maman's gone. Dad says I will never see her again." He sniffed.

Jack's heart broke for the kid. But before he could say anything, Adrien added, "Why did she leave me all alone? Why does Dad shut me out every time I talk about her? Why can't…why can't my family be whole again? Why did she have to die?" He was crying again at the end of his sentence, burying his face into Jack's hoodie.

Jack held the child close, wishing he could offer some warmth to the child who was obviously shivering. "Look, Adrien," he started, "Your Maman didn't want to leave you. She must've fought against death valiantly." He tried to smile. "She may not be with you physically now, but she'll always be up there, watching you, looking after you. She's always be in your heart, and she will never leave. I know you feel like she's going away forever, and I know you feel like nothing will ever make it alright, but just remember your Maman wouldn't have wanted you to cry because she's gone, does she? She would want you to know how much she loves you, even if she cannot be here with you."

Adrien sniffled. "She always told me to smile and to see the best in every situation," he whispered.

Jack cracked a smile. "See? Wallowing in your grief won't make her happy—moving on will. I'm not telling you to shut off all your feelings and emotions, because it's normal to feel sad, but just know that your Maman will be here with you, every step of your journey. You're a wise kid, Adrien, and I'm sure your Maman will be extremely proud of you."

"Really?" Adrien wiped away the last of his tears.

"Really." Jack helped the child up. "Remember what I've said, Adrien."

"Thank you, Jack." Adrien blinked up at him, and Jack smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Here. Put a picture of your Maman here—that way, she'll be close to your heart, forever and always." He fashioned a simple locket, blowing it once to make sure it never melted, and looped the chain around the child's neck. Adrien stared at the polished ice, eyes round.

"Adrien!" A man ran towards Adrien and hugged the child fiercely. "Don't you run off like that again, you scared me!"

Adrien and his father headed off, and Jack smiled, knowing the kid would pull through.


End file.
